


honestly, off-the-scale beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Molly finds out about Caduceus’s infrequent pastime of carrying a plant's clutch of eggs, he's all too eager to take care of him the next time it happens.





	honestly, off-the-scale beautiful

Caduceus Clay has laid eggs before. When one has spent their life in a place surrounded by all manners of flora, one tends to come into contact with some... rather exotic types. And, willingly, get to know them rather well. 

He doesn't see incubating this particular plant's eggs as something sacred, something private that may never be shared with another creature in existence - but having a second person in the scene felt incredibly strange at first. Fortunately, Mollymauk is an expressive man, and left no doubt that he was not only satisfied by Caduceus's description of his encounters with egg-laying. He was eager, if not desperate, to see it for himself.

They'd waited a period of time which Molly describes as 'torturous' and 'unfair, really!' until the plant's mating season came around. Dressed in a generously loose and delightfully see-through white gown, Caduceus sought out the producer of eggs, and returned a few hours later, panting softly and flushed pink as his hair, hand underneath his distended stomach, supporting a small clutch of eggs.

When Molly first laid eyes upon this sight, the blood inside him rushed south so quickly he swore he felt light-headed. Caduceus looked a picture, he really did, his belly blessed with a gentle swell, his face with a post-euphoric expression. He was tired enough to pass out on the grass, which was hardly ideal for either him or his eggs, so Molly had immediately led him inside to rest. Amongst several handmade cushions on his bed, Caduceus was the form of temptation, and not even a god could've prevented Molly from touching him then. He was gentle and reverent with his hands, even more careful with his claws than usual. Frequent questions of, "how does it feel here?" and, "may I touch here?" had been a small nuisance to the half-conscious firbolg, but the sensation of caring hands all over his body easily counteracted it. Caduceus remembers how gingerly Molly petted his stomach as he drifted off to sleep.

The next few days went by smoothly, sweetly, eventlessly - save for the gradual growth in Caduceus's stomach, thanks to the progression of his eggs. By the third day, he found it quite difficult to walk for long periods of time, and more difficult still to fit into most of his wardrobe. They were, on the other hand, extremely small prices to pay for Molly's undivided attention. He adored this version of Caduceus, heavy with soft eggs deep inside him, protected by a layer of fluid rounding his stomach out. Molly would rub it soothingly whenever the ache became greater than the pleasure, sometimes nonchalantly chat to the bump as if Caduceus was pregnant. Kisses and licks to his distension became oral's standing act, leading to twice the satisfaction. Molly got cold feet occasionally, as Caduceus was even more placid and suited to staying at home than usual, but for the most part, he couldn't have wished for anything better.

Caduceus noticed more movement than usual of his eggs during the fourth afternoon since the laying. He was cuddled up with Molly, the tiefling lying close to his side, arms loosely looped around his neck. Caduceus slowly set down his cup and saucer, paused to wait for another subtle jostle of his cargo, and quietly announced, "I think the eggs are coming."  
Every word Molly spoke after the declaration was wrought with a tremor of excitement, arousal, and a pinch of anxiety. As much as he was sad to see this Caduceus, soft and lazy with a clutch of eggs, go - the thought of being there to watch him lay them far surpassed that sadness.

It was partly Caduceus leading him, and him leading Caduceus, to the spot in the forest where the old plant grew. Its leaves seemed to shiver in delight at the sight of its incubator returning, and not seeming to mind the addition of another presence. Mollymauk had a pillow under his arm, just to ensure his cleric's comfort. With great tenderness, he helped Caduceus out of his thin layer of clothing and onto the ground, pillow lying to the side just for now. Partly because he didn't want him to feel too exposed, and partly because Molly's body temperature was skyrocketing, he shrugged off his coat and shirt. Caduceus's eyes were half-lidded, and he looked strangely demure, so much smaller with no fabric to hide his lithe body. Well, lithe save for his stretched belly. Reaching out, Molly traced a hand down the fuzzy swell, relishing in Caduceus's hitched breath in response.  
“You're absolutely gorgeous, you know,” Molly uttered as he sweeped a slow gaze down his long body, uncovered and trembling, “honestly, off-the-scale beautiful.”  
Caduceus, thoroughly unused to such praise and such vulnerable intimacy, could only blush in appreciation. After a failed attempt to lean up to kiss Molly, the violet man finished what he'd started, dipping his head to lock their lips together. It was blissful, to be so tangled up in the feeling of mouth upon mouth, and Molly almost lost himself to the moment until Caduceus moaned into his mouth. If Caduceus's normal voice was low, then this was off the scale, a deep rumble that seemed to echo inside Molly.

"Th-They're hhhoh-" Caduceus's thigh muscles tensed as he felt the push of his eggs grow more insistent, tipping his head backwards. Molly's heart skipped a beat, only just remembering to pull the pillow forth to support Caduceus's head, briefly combing his fingers through bright pink curls. Kneeling to his side, Molly stayed tenuously attentive to his stomach, filled to the brim with eggs that were slowly dislodging themselves. It was the strangest amalgamation of lewd and lovingly tender, the firbolg's gentle groans permeating the air. At some point, Molly couldn't resist snaking his tail underneath the fabric of his trousers to sate his arousal, slowly enough that he wouldn't bring himself to completion, but fast enough that his own expressive noises soon mingled with Caduceus's.

A low noise trailed off into a high keen when the first egg pushed against Caduceus's enterance, his legs beginning to shake with the mounting tension. Molly offered him a hand to hold (which he easily encompassed) and held him close as he whined helplessly, helping the egg to push past his stretched rim and fall onto the ground with a soft thud.  
"Oh, gods, Deuce. Really. Gods." Mollymauk was whispering, near speechless at the sight of Caduceus Clay, seven foot tall and laying eggs.  
"Yeah. 'S, uh, - oh, aah-" any words were lost to more lewd noises as another egg began to find its way out, its push overwhelmingly pleasurable, coated with the liquid that had kept Caduceus's stomach round and supple. Molly couldn't help but voice a moan of his own as it joined the first on the ground between his outstretched legs. He stroked Caduceus's thigh, kissed him with fervor and tongue, drank every sweet noise he made. They lay in this state for the better part of an hour, Caduceus's laboured panting gradually lessening as he became used to the stretch of the eggs leaving his insides. He found more and more pleasure in each egg that left him, eventually lifting his hips up in a silent encouragement for the next to arrive quicker.

When the last had been delivered and Caduceus's fur was lightly matted with sweat, they collapsed together, all of the delicious tension in Caduceus's body unwinding at once. If he thought the instilling of eggs in his stomach was tiring, the laying of them was flat-out exhausting. He was more than glad to have Molly at his side. He made the time of wandering tiredness into a silent bliss, merely enjoying the mental and physical memories of the plant's eggs inside Caduceus.  
Dusk had covered the forest by the time the two could muster the energy to make their way back to Caduceus's cottage. Though highly unusual, the situation had bonded them somewhat, and they entered his cottage in loving companionship. There was no doubt what they both needed was a good sleep, especially Caduceus. It felt strange for Molly to have a firbolg to cuddle up to without a swell in his stomach, but it also meant he needed not to restrain himself from sleeping directly on top of him. That, Molly had missed. Caduceus? Not so much, but deep down, the weight of a tiefling who had helped him to give a clutch of eggs atop him was familiar and comforting.


End file.
